tylerperryfandomcom-20200213-history
Madea Simmons
Mabel "Madea" Simmons is the matriach and main protagonist of the numerous "Madea" films. She is Tyler Perry's most famous character. She has 4 brothers, Frederick, Joe, Heathrow, and Willie, who she briefly married and one sister, Irene.She has 3 children, Michelle, William, and Cora. She first appears in in the 1999 play, "I Can Do Bad All By Myself". Character history Madea has had 9 husbands by killing them either by shooting them or poisoning them with sweet potato pie. She has 3 children. Michelle and William's dad is Johnny Simmons, Cora thought that was her dad until Madea's Class Reunion. Michelle who is mentioned in I Can Do Bad All By Myself The Play she has 2 daughters, Vianne and Maylee. Maylee has a daughter, Keisha Griffin, which is Madea's oldest great grandchild. William who is mentioned in Diary of a Mad Black woman the play and movie, Madea's Family Reunion The Movie. He is married to Myrtle Jean and has 3 kids, Helen, Jackie and Gina, also a child who died at birth. Cora, a devout christian mother. Her father is Mr. Brown, although it is revealed in Madea's Big Happy Family The Movie that he isn't. She has 2 daughters, Lisa and Tina. Madea has an adoptive child named Nicki Grady. She also took care of Toni while her mom was in jail (Madea Goes to Jail The Play). She also has 4 siblings, Irene, Frederick, Joe, and Willie Humphrey. She has a niece, Vickie Simmons, who has 2 boys. Her sister, Irene Andrews has a son named Sonny Andrews and a daughter, Victoria Breaux, who has two daughters, Lisa Breaux and Vanessa Breaux Vanessa who has two children named Nima and Jonathan. Madea's brother Joe has 2 children, Brian, an attorney who was married to Debrah has 2 children, Tiffany and Brian Jr. And Donna who is married to Isaac. Madea's two cousins, Aunt Betty Ann Murphy and an unknown cousin. The unknown sister had 2 children, Monroe and Shirley. Shirley had 4 kids, Joyce, Tammy, Kimberly and Byron. Shirley later died of cancer. Tammy had 2 children with her husband, Harold. Harold Jr. and Will. Kimberly was raped at the age of 12, which she had Byron Watkins who her mother took care of and led him to believe that Kimberly was his sister and she later had a son with her husband, Jason. Byron had a baby with a girl named Sabrina, his name is Byron Jr. In A Madea Christmas, Madea and Aunt Bam help bring a torn family together. Madea has helped lots of people in lots of Tyler Perry Productions. She has even written her own book about her life. Appearances * 1999, I Can Do Bad All By Myself (Play) * 2001, Diary of a Mad Black Woman (Play) * 2002, Madea's Family Reunion (Play) * 2003, Madea's Class Reunion * 2004, Madea's Christmas (On TBN) * 2005, Madea Goes to Jail (Play) * 2005, Diary of a Mad Black Woman (Movie) * 2006, Madea's Family Reunion (Movie) * 2006, (recurring) Tyler Perry's House of Payne * 2008, Meet the Browns (Movie) * 2009, Madea Goes to Jail (Movie) * 2009, I Can Do Bad All By Myself (Movie) * 2010, Madea's Big Happy Family (Play) * 2011, Madea's Big Happy Family (Movie) * 2011, A Madea Christmas (Play) * 2012, Madea Gets a Job (Play) * 2013, A Madea Christmas (Movie) * 2015, Madea's Tough Love (Movie) * 2016, Boo! A Madea Halloween. * 2017, Boo 2! A Madea Halloween. * 2019, A Madea's Family Funeral Site http://tylerperry.com Category:Character Pages Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Heroes